Just a few words
by paptschik
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally done. Who knows if there will ever be a chapter 6...
1. Blood

Blood 

Wide-eyed he sat there, trying his hardest to breathe. His throat was burning, at that moment there was nothing but the pain. The comforting words of his fellow titans, he didn't hear them. He wasn't even aware of their presence. He was gasping and helplessly looking around himself. He saw everything yet noticed nothing. All he did was move his head and his eyes, without focusing on his surroundings. He could taste the red liquid on his lips. It was probably the best part of all this. The taste even if only for a second, helped him to forget the cause of his agony. It was different from what filled his mouth just moments ago and that's the only thing that mattered to him. So this was it. That was how he would pass away. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. He never would have expected that the one responsible for his death would be another Titan. Especially not Cyborg. But there he was, forced to swallow the ugly, meaty truth.  
"Come on, BB." Cyborg said while he was looking at his friend who just performed an act deserving of an Academy Award. "Don't you think you are overreacting? Just a little bit?"

Robin concurred. "Cyborg is right. After it all, it was just a meatball. Also, it was covered in ketchup. You couldn't even have tasted the slightest bit of meat."

"Dude, that's not the point!" The green-skinned changeling was almost yelling. "It's the fact that he made me eat meat! That alone is terrible! How could you hide a meatball in my food?"

"Cool down, okay? I'm sorry." Cyborg sure didn't expect that kind of reaction. After all, it was just meant to be a joke.

Beast Boy didn't seem to care. "I will never forgive you!" This was serious.

"Come on...hey, BB, I've got a new video game. Zombies, aliens, robots, pirates, ninjas, random combinations of all five species and they all explode like fire crackers. Wanna play? You'll be the first one to try it!" Cyborgs last hope. Usually it was food that solved all the problems, but as food was the problem this time, Cyborg couldn't think of anything else but videogames.

Beast Boy stared at his best friend, close to having tears in his eyes. "Okay, I forgive you, lets play!" he said astoundingly fast. Maybe the whole situation wasn't as serious as suspected.

And while the two, fortunately still best, friends left the room Raven, Starfire and Robin just sat there, looking at each other, not quite able to comprehend what just happened. All they knew was that everything was well, at least so it seemed. "Maybe we should just proceed with the consumption of our meal?" Starfire suggested. The other two nodded and he trio happily ignored everything that had just happened.


	2. Mean Machine

Mean Machine 

It was day 1 after what future generations will remember as 'The Meatball Incident'. For some reason Starfire wasn't able to sleep well the night before and this morning she had clearly overslept. Though, the fact that nobody tried to wake her up also meant, that she didn't miss anything important, except maybe breakfast. Well, she could catch up on that a little later. For now she wanted to spent some time with her friends and enjoy the fun of the console of games.

"Good morning my friends!" she said as she entered the room. To her surprise, only Beast Boy was there, playing games. "Where are the others?" she asked as she walked over to the changeling.  
Beast Boy paused the game and looked at here. "I don't know about Raven, I can't tell you about Robin and Cyborg is out for a walk. He's pissed because of something Robin said."

"What did Robin say that caused Cyborg to urinate?"

Silence. Beast Boy tried not to laugh out loud, something Beast Boy was not very good at, but he actually managed to ignore the comedic gold that Starfire's mind once again proved to be. "He didn't urinate. He's just angry. And you better ask Robin if you want to know the reason." Beast Boy for sure couldn't tell her and the chances of him making up a plausible story were very small.

"Ask me what?" Robin just came back from what he did and what Beast Boy wasn't willing to tell.

"What did happen between you and Cyborg? You did not fight again, did you?" He could hear the concern in her voice.

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry. He's a little angry about something, but that won't be much of a problem. I already have an idea on how to…lets say apologize."

"I am relieved." Indeed she was. But there was still one thing she wanted to know. "But you still have not told me what it was about."

"And I'm not going to." Robin explained. "It's a secret. A guy thing if you want to put it that way."

"I understand." At least she thought so.

XXX

At that time, Cyborg was walking through the streets of the city, mumbling angry words. "I still don't get this take-a-real-plane-like-everyone-else thing. Just because it's meant to be a vacation doesn't mean we can't use one of my babies!" Although Cyborg had to admit that Robin's reasoning was logical. They wanted to surprise the girls with a vacation, so they couldn't risk to prepare it all in the tower. One of them could find out about the whole thing. And it was true that none of the team's vehicles was fitting for the needs of a vacation. There was hardly any room for luggage for example. Although Cyborg just longed for a reason to rebuilt one of his creations. "I guess I can't help it..." It was then that he received a message. Robin contacted him, but he didn't talk, he just sent Cyborg some images. Some images of an idea Robin had. Some images that made Cyborg one happy man. "BOOYA!"


	3. She Hate Me

She Hate Me 

Beast Boy was lying on the sofa, drooling, sleeping, the controller still in his hands. The room was filled by both, the noise of the videogame as well as the sounds the green boy was making in his sleep. Quite some time had passed since his encounter with Robin, who left, because he and Cyborg had to do some talking, and Starfire, who was looking for hints on what the boys' secret could be, just because it seemed fun to try finding it out.

Quietly Raven walked in. "If anyone is looking for Starfire, she-" She stopped, both her steps and her words, as she realized, that nobody was there. Nobody, except a sleeping Beast Boy. Seconds later she noticed another fact. He was talking. "Even when asleep he just won't shut up."

The whole situation became even worse, when he said her name. "Raven..." he muttered. "Raven, no."

Just what was he dreaming about? Whatever it was, for once, even Raven was curious about it.

"Please Raven..." His voice became louder and it sounded as if he was begging. Was she attacking him in his dream? It was possible, sometimes it did seem like he was afraid of her. "Please, take off those clothes..."

Her eyes widened and the TV screen was flickering dangerously. "What?" He didn't just say that, did he? He couldn't have dared to dream what she thought he was dreaming.

"Just put on you're blue cloak..." He became more silent. "And burn that pink dress, that's way too creepy."

Only her twitching eye showed how Raven was feeling that moment. Her eye and the dark glow that surrounded Beast Boy's hand and the controller he was holding. It wasn't on purpose, just for one moment she forgot to keep her emotions under control. More than enough time for the controller to melt and cover Beast Boy's hand.

It was then, that he woke up, noticing a strange feeling on his hand. "Wha?" He was looking around the room, at Raven and finally at the ball of plastic and other materials that had covered his hand. "Dude, what happened!?" He was trying not to scream, but it was obviously, that he was freaked out. Again, he looked at Raven. "Did you do this?"

The girl nodded. "You could say so."

"Why!?" He was angry and he had the right be, but she didn't seem to care.

"Because." That was all she said in reply to his question. "And for your information, I am not creepy and I would never wear either a dress or something pink, much less a combination of both." That said she quickly left the room.

There were quite a lot of questions Beast Boy was asking himself. What was that all about? How would he be able to free his hand? Why did Raven know what he was dreaming? Was that a weird power he wasn't aware of before? And one final question... "Dude, why do I always feel so hated around her?"


	4. A Simple Plan

_**First of all, I want to thank you for the reviews and for actually not bashing me for my crappy english. Secondly, I'm sorry it took me so long, but university is a bitch...and finally, I'm sorry that this chapter is...well, not that good. Actually it sucks, but it's at least a somewhat decent setup for things to come and I think and hope it gets better from there on (don't know if you would like it or not, so I can never be sure). Anyway, lets continue.**_

* * *

A Simple Plan

One of the many tragic facts in life is – most people don't care. It's a fact Beast Boy was just learning to live with. Just like he was learning to live with a big ball instead of a hand. He tried to get it off, but it didn't work. His friends didn't help him, they thought it was hilarious and that he might learn a lesson. A lesson! As if it was HIS fault that he had such a weird dream. In fact, the dream alone was more than enough punishment. Several days went by and Beast Boy still didn't know how to get rid of that thing. That was a problem especially because the day had finally came – the day they would surprise the girls. This also meant, that the next day, they would leave for a week.

"Hey, BB!" Cyborg in front of Beast Boy's room. "We want to tell them. You coming?"

"Of course I am! I want to see their faces, too." He opened the door and left his room. "Also, there is a chance that Raven might actually be happy. I might finally get rid of this thing." He was pointing at his hand.

"I think it suits you." Cyborg explained.

"I'm the one supposed to make unfunny jokes! So cut it out already or I'll hit you." He was raising his plastic-ball-fist. "And this time I might actually hurt you."

As Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the living-room Robin was already standing in front of Starfire and Raven who were both sitting on the couch.

"So, you interrupted my meditation because...?" Raven said, looking at the boys who now stood side by side in front of her and Starfire.  
"Is it possible that this is related to the guy thing Robin was talking about?" Starfire wished to know.  
"Yes. In fact, that's what all this is about." Only Robin was talking and it seemed like not just Cyborg but also Beast Boy was not intending to interrupt him.

"So you will tell us this secret of yours?" She waited a moment and as Robin nodded his head in agreement her smile became even brighter than it was before. "How delightful!"

"Just get to the point." For now Raven was far from being happy about this.

"Okay." Robin continued. "The point is – we all deserve a vacation. It's something we need every now and then. I talked to Cyborg and Beast Boy and the three of us decided to surprise you. Tomorrow we're off to a quiet place, far away from any trouble. There are mountains, a lake, we can enjoy nature, go fishing or just relax and relish the peace and silence of the area. So, what do you think?"

"It sounds marvelous! I can not wait to be there." Starfire was sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Raven also seemed to like the idea. "Peace and silence...sounds nice."

The three boys were smiling. "And just so you know it, we'll take an ordinary plane. It's a vacation and I didn't want Cyborg to rebuild the car or the ship just so it is more travel-friendly."

"So that is why Cyborg urinated." Everyone was starring at Starfire. Cyborg looking especially deranged. Starfire ignored the looks. "But what did you do to apologize?"

"I thought, not just for this time, but in general, that the tower isn't save enough when all of us are out. We do have a great security system, but it always had flaws, we've seen it in the past. So I asked Cyborg to create something...more secure."

"Meaning what?" Raven wasn't fond of Robin, again, not getting to the point.

This time it was Cyborg who answered. "Meaning, once were out, I'll activate the new system and booya – the entire tower is locked. And when I say locked, I mean locked. Basically, it will just be big piece of metal, no doors, no windows, everything covered by the new shield. Once it's closed there is only one way to open it, which is by entering a hell of a code at the entrance. I don't expect any of you to actually remember it, you're communicators will do the magic, but I haven't taken care of them yet. I've been working day and night just to build that damn shield, it's a lotta work with a tower this big. I'll worry about the communicators when we're back."

Obviously the whole concept of this new system still had a lot of flaws, but Cyborg must've worked really hard on it in a very short amount of time, so Raven didn't say anything about that.

Suddenly Starfire gasped. "I still have to prepare for the vacation event! Raven, will you help me? I do not know what I need." Raven hesitated, but agreed and as soon as she did so Starfire grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"I guess they are really happy about it." Cyborg noted.

"And what about my hand?" Beast Boy felt like crying.  
"Oh, yeah, that. Think positive, it might come in handy at some point." Laughing, Cyborg and Robin also decided to leave.

"This is not funny!" The changeling was shouting.

"I got it, I got it. Now hurry, with got a handful of work to do." Cyborg really enjoyed teasing Beast Boy.

"I said this is not funny!"

XXX

A dark room. A single light-bulb only managed to illuminate a map that was lying on a table right under it. On the map, there were five figures representing each of the titans.

"So." A voice began to talk. Suddenly a cane was hitting the map right next to the figures and moved them to another part. Away from the coast. "They should be an easier target this time. The two of you are aware of what your missions are?"

Two dark shadows came closer to the table. They seemed to be nodding.  
"So, what are your missions?"

A purple, slimy hand was placed on the map. Right at the point were the titan-figures used to stand. Another hand, one looking as if it was made of stone, appeared and with a furious punch it crushed the mini-titans.

The cane was pulled back into the shadows, along with the sound of an evil laugh. "Excellent."


	5. Lock Up

Lock Up 

When Cyborg left the Tower and activated his new security system, he was already being late. He abused all the gears the T-Car had to offer and even some beyond that. "I shouldn't have worked on it the whole night." Just a few minutes and no accidents that Cyborg had been aware of later he arrived at the airport.

"'Bout time you showed up!" the green changeling said. Beast Boy and Raven had been the first to arrive at the airport. He left early because he had to get something before leaving. Raven on the other hand had just decided that she would prefer waiting alone at the airport instead of looking at everyone else panicking because they might have forgotten something they didn't need in the first place.

"I'm sorry, okay? So, where are the others?" Looking around Cyborg noticed that neither Robin nor Starfire were in sight.

"Ha! Told you!" With a victorious smile Beast Boy looked at Raven. She couldn't care less. "Whatever you say…" That was all she said in reply.

Cyborg looked puzzled. "Just what did I miss?"

"I knew they wouldn't show up with you, I guess they are busy being together and all!" It seemed kinda weird, even from his own point of view, but Beast Boy had become a shipper of the Robin and Starfire pairing. Of course, he would call it a guy trying to help his friends to finally have the relationship that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Well, good for you. But I was already late, if they don't show up any moment they won't make it."

That was indeed a problem. "You're right." Beast Boy nodded.

"You can still call them." Raven said, just to remind them that they DID have communicators.

"I am about to." Cyborg said, waiting for a response from Robin, the one he called first. Finally, he saw the face of the boy wonder. "Hey Robin, where are you?"

"I'm sorry. I kinda overslept. Not just me, but Starfire as well." Technically, this wasn't much of a problem, as the same thing happened to Cyborg himself.

But what if... "Don't tell me you're still in the tower?"

Robin sighed. "We are."

Cyborg's superior machine-brain immediately noticed the fact, that this was indeed a problem. Being aware of the others lack of a superior machine-brain he decided to inform them as well. "This is indeed a problem." he said.

"Who told?" Beast Boy responded. Maybe it was more obvious than Cyborg thought.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked and he himself didn't know if he was talking to BB and Raven or to Robin. Someone just had to ask this question and he felt like doing so.

"I guess you'll have to leave without us. Just send us the code, so we can at least get out and maybe follow you."

"I will send you the code, but don't get your hopes too high. That thing is longer than Pi to the last known decimal place." The scary part was – Cyborg wasn't joking.

Robin sighed again. "In that case…I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it. We do have enough food for more than a week, so everything should be alright. You guys enjoy your vacation." With that said, Robin ended the transmission.

"I could get them out of there by using my powers." Raven stated all of a sudden.

"You probably wouldn't make it in time, this way the three of you would miss the plane." Cyborg explained.

"Also, you really think this was an accident?" BB was on to something. "I mean, out of all the people, it HAD to be Robin and Starfire? Coincidence? I don't think so. Just look at the situation, all the pieces fit! Robin! Starfire! And my hand still being stuck in this plastic ball!"

"What does your handball have to do with anything?" Cyborg didn't get it.

Not that there was anything to get. "Nothing, I just hoped Raven would finally free me if I mentioned it again."

"Didn't work. So, you were saying?" Raven said, looking at BB with a face that showed all kinds of disinterest.

"Damn." The changeling grumbled. "Anyway, I just think that it could have been a lot worse for the two of them. I'm sure Robin will enjoy this time. That is if it wasn't his plan all along! I mean, he and Starfire! All alone! For a whole week! That's way too suspicious to not mean anything. You know what I'm talking about, a little talky-talky, a litte hugy-hugy, a little kissy-kissy and BAM – A litte marry-marry!"

Raven's eyebrow was twitching. "Stop talking like an idiot or you'll have to undergo a little smacky-smacky."

Beast Boy was about to say something, but Cyborg was faster. "I'm sorry to interrupt all this discussions of young love and smacking each other, but we better get going!"


End file.
